


Don't Leave

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: Prompt: Please, don’t leave





	Don't Leave

You felt his fingers brush away your hair, your fingers grasping at the crisp cotton of your pillow as his lips ghosted over your cheek. You were in the midst of dreamland and being awake, hearing the sounds of him getting ready for his morning run while enjoying the sights of your dream.

“Please  _don’t_  leave,” you mumbled, groaning as you rolled over, catching sight of him in his black hoodie and shorts through your hooded eyelids. “Stay with me.”

The corners of his lips rose, and you felt him sit beside you as the mattress dipped. The cool air brushed along your back as the sheets moved. Eventually, his hand touched your spine, kisses lazily being placed along your shoulder and arm.

“I’ll be back before you  _even_  know it,” he whispered, a sleepy hue coating his words as sleep threatened to steal you again.

The next time your eyes opened Dex was at the foot of the bed, a towel hanging low on his hips as he ran his fingers through his hair. Under the sheets, you used your finger and thumb to pinch your other wrist, needing to ensure you weren’t dreaming as your eyes swept over his frame. The first night you had seen Dex shirtless you had told him,  _‘it should be illegal to look like that’._  His frown was adorable, as was his embarrassed laugh, but even now as you thought it, you knew no truer statement had ever been considered.

“I know you’re awake,” Dex said, and you closed your eyes as you smiled. “I can  _feel_ your eyes.”

You took a deep breath before faking a snore, hearing him groan at your attempt.

“I’m a federal agent, Y/N, you  _can’t_  hide anything from me.”

Smirking, you opened your eyes, arching your brow. “Is  _that_  so?”

Nodding, Dex made an  _uh-huh_  noise as he turned to face you. You didn’t know what to expect at first, but when he tugged on the end of the sheets, pulling them down from your body, the flash of something in his eyes forced you to clench your thighs together. Suddenly, your eyes couldn’t move from the droplet of water running down his chest; you weren’t able to pull yourself from how defined his abdomen was, or how low that towel was hanging. And when the sheets bunched up around your ankles, exposing your naked legs and the shirt covering the rest of you, you sighed in joy at what was to come.

“Maybe you need to use  _extreme force_  to get what you need out of me, Agent. Maybe I’m hiding all sorts of things.”

Dex’s ears flushed pink, but the way his lips parted into an almost grin proved that your comment had landed before the towel dropped. Whatever comment was sat on the tip of your tongue vanished, and your eyes widened as you stared at your ridiculous handsome man stood naked at the end of the bed.

“Oh,” you cooed, slowly moving onto your knees as you raised your hands above your head, “I’ll  _talk_ , Agent Poindexter.”

Dex cupped the back of your head, bringing your lips together as his other grasped at your ass, bringing the two of you closer as your body lit on fire. You had to have him, regardless of whether he had just showered or you still had morning breath, the feel of his erection against you had caused warmth to pool in your stomach, a knotting sensation tightening as he scraped his nails across your scalp.

You sucked at his bottom lip, earning a satisfied moan as you pulled lightly on his neck, but he was as sturdy as ever. Dex didn’t move unless he wanted to move, something you loved and loathed about him. For his punishment, you slid your hand down over his hip, leaning back ever so slightly, just enough for your hand to go between the two of you, grasping his length. Teasingly, you slid your hand up and down, occasionally swiping your thumb over the tip as he twitched in your grip until his fingers wrapped around your wrist.

“No.”

You eyed him suspiciously. “ _No,_  Agent Poindexter?”

His fingers tightened, a devious stare in his eyes as he moved around the bed as you followed awkwardly on your knees.

“ _No_ ,” he repeated.

You were set to drop your facade, wondering briefly if he wasn’t interested or if you had done something wrong. It wasn’t unlike Dex to change his mind on something, you had seen his mood change quickly before, but never here, never in the bedroom. Your mouth opened, set to ask, needing an answer, when his hands reached around your hips, pulling you up off the bed as your legs had nowhere to go other than around his hips.

“ _You_  aren’t in control, Y/N. I  _am_.”

All you could do was swallow and tighten your legs around his pelvis, your cheeks burning as you dipped your head into his neck before feeling yourself slowly being lowered to the bed. The fabric felt softer on your skin, especially as Dex’s fingers slowly brought his shirt up over your stomach and breasts. It didn’t take him a second before his mouth connected with your breast, his tongue swiping over a nipple as your back arched in his hands.

It was only right you helped remove it from over your head; it felt even more right when he slowly peeled your knickers off, removing them down your legs with such precision and an intense look in his eyes to match.

Dex kissed along your collarbone as he parted his fingers into a V-shape before teasing you. It could have been the fact it was morning, a soft glow dancing around the room; it could have been the scent of his body wash, flooding your nostrils as you grasped his back, digging your nails into his flesh as you bit back a moan. It also could have been that Dex didn’t slide a finger inside of you like normal, but rather instead teasing you, wanting you to wait as his mouth moved over your neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dex whispered darkly, his teeth nipping at your skin as a finger traced lazy circles over your clit. “And you’re  _all_  mine.”

Moving your hand into his hair, feeling the water from the shower against your skin, you curled into him as your lips hovered close to his ear. “All  _yo_ urs, Benjamin.”

He froze briefly, his name forcing his head to turn, his eyes to stare into you as though he had really seen you for the first time. Vulnerability and lust danced in his eyes, a darker colour swirling around his irises as his hand withdrew from between your thighs.

“Repeat it  _again_ …”

It wasn’t said with a tone as he had used before, it was softer but rugged around the edges. You uncurved your spine as Dex brought your thigh up over his hip, looking at you intently.

You licked your lips, feeling him line himself up. “I’m all  _yours_.”

Sinking himself inside of you, Dex pressed a kiss to your jawline, peppering them across until he hungrily took your lips as he stilled inside of you, allowing you chance to adjust. He didn’t wait for a sign, not like he once had, but instead slowly moved his hips, feeling confident in how well he knew the two of you together.

Dex moved his hips as he sought your delight, waiting to hear the soft moans that usually fell from your lips. You rocked with him, hand knotted in his hair as the other held onto his back, finding your brain silent as he sunk deeper inside of you. Each stroke of his cock against your walls sent a new wave of pleasure that you couldn’t articulate, your legs already feeling close to jelly as his lips pressed sloppy kisses to your neck.

You could only breathlessly hope for more, every nerve inside of you charged as your pleasure knotted tighter and tighter, your vision blurred. The feel of Dex’s jawline moved across your collarbone, a sensation you hadn’t been prepared for as you let out a sensual moan that Dex seemed to relish in.

There was no need for him to speak his thoughts, you could hear them as the pace changed, and your eyes could only shut as your mind became hazy. The two of your heavy breaths filled the room, occasionally peppered with moans and grunts, but even with how lost the two of you were in the other, you both didn’t want to draw attention to yourselves, it was only the morning.

You could feel how close he was, his muscles tightening under your thighs and hand, the two of you desperate to reach your climax, both chasing as Dex’s thrusts became unpredictable. His mouth ghosted over yours, and if his thoughts could be heard, they were being screamed now, but instead of letting you just think them, Dex whispered them.

“Come for  _me_ , Y/N.”

The way your name fell from his lips was almost sinful, and as he thrust into you, everything surrendered. Your eyes opened, blinded by light; your thoughts clouded, vanished as the knot snapped and you came around him as he gripped your hip, following close behind.

Dex’s head moved into the crook of your neck as his hips slowly stilled, and your hand dropped from his hair to the nape of his neck. It felt empty when he pulled out of you, and you were briefly afraid he’d leave you here alone. It wouldn’t have been the first time, although the last had been a long time ago before you had spoken to him over how it felt. 

You were grateful that wasn’t the case, the feeling of him wrapping his arm around you was everything you needed and more, even before he brought you closer to him.

He appeared puzzled at your expression, a look that didn’t suit him all that well. Dex was so stern usually, only allowing joy or happiness to move over his face when he didn’t see you looking, or you had made him laugh. 

“I was worried you were going to leave,” you explained softly, almost vulnerable, unsure of what he’d think.

Because, at some point, he would need to leave. Dex would need to go to work, and you’d need to get up yourself, but for now, you wanted the world to stop. You wanted time to still. You didn’t want to worry about him, and what his day could become, you just wanted to be here with him as your breaths relaxed together. 

Dex, using the back of his hand, moved your hair behind your ear. “I’m  _not_  going anywhere, Y/N.”

It was your turn to appear confused, and his thumb pulled lightly at your bottom lip. 

“You’ve got me  _all_  day if you want,” Dex added. 

Your eyes narrowed as you bit down on your lip, a flood of thoughts rushing back through your mind as you let his words fall over you. He pulled your mouth to him, the kiss so starved, so passionate, it reignited an ember inside of you. You melted into him like you  _always_  did. Dex had always been like this with you, almost like the other him he so often described never existed. 

“But  _first_ ,” Dex continued, “we shower." 

You pouted softly, trying not to seem downcast by his desire to move. Wanting to pull the sheets over the two of you and trap you both in them until hunger or the need to use the bathroom arose. 

” _Together_ , Y/N" Dex smirked as you remained silent. “That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
